Getting Married
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: LAST CHAPTER of Getting Married... hope you like it.
1. Snow In The MidNight

Rating: Kayaknya, T dech...

Pairing: HitsuHina

Summary: Hitsugaya Tosuhirou sebagai murid jenius di sekolahnya, mengakui memiliki teman sejak kecil bernama Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya juga mempunyai adik yang menyusahkan bernama Fuyuri (OC). Bagaimana perjalanan kehidupannya? Please baca... kalo gak rame, loe boleh kok ngebunuh gue...

A/N: Uh, -speaker- Test, test, 1…2…3, uhm….

Teks ini berbahasa Indonesia, jadi siapapun yang membacanya, jangan bingung ya…

Anggap aja sebagai novel, ya, semacam itulah…

Cat: tokoh karakter yang saya gunakan, sama dengan Anime Bleach, hanya bedanya... ada Karakter tambahannya dan alur cerita yang JAUUUUUUHH BEEDAA...!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak berhak memiliki BLEACH (dalam hati: Aku ingin memilikinya…TT).

---sedikit _spoiler_---

-Hitsugaya Toushirou- seorang murid luar biasa jenius dengan IQ 240 (kurang lebih) yang pada dasarnya merupakan murid sekolah SMU di kota Karakura. Ia dan Hinamori Momo telah berteman sejak umur 5 tahun hingga kini mereka berusia 16 tahun.

Orang tua Toushirou yang sering tak berada dirumah dengan alasan pekerjaan yang 'menyita waktu' membuat mereka berperhatian tak banyak pada Toushirou dan adik perempuannya yang berumur 14 tahun bernama _Fuyuri_. Toushirou merasa berkewajiban merawat dan melindungi adiknya, meski begitu Fuyuri merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Fuyuri sering mendukung kedekatan kakaknya dengan Hinamori.

-Hinamori Momo- gadis yang kalem (nggak juga sih) dan cantik ini merupakan gadis idola di sekolahnya. Maklum, anak konglomerat. Tapi, pikiran kesepian dan jauh dari orang tuanya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Toushirou (mungkin). Ia sering merasa senang apabila berada di dekat Toushirou; maka dari itu, ia memilih menjadi teman sebangku Toushirou dan terus lengket layaknya lem dengannya, padahal Toushirou sering bersikap acuh-tak-acuh padanya. Di mulut memang mudah ditebak, tapi di hati siapa tahu??

Hinamori lebih senang memanggil Toushirou dengan sebutan Shirou (meski hal itu hal yang paling dibenci Toushirou).

**Chapter 1**

**Snow in the Mid-Night**

Kenyataannya, memang hari yang membosankan untuk belajar, hari bersalju lebih menyenangkan berlibur dan bermain.

Tidak, belum saatnya hari bersalju. Musim dingin belum datang, masih ada beberapa hari lagi datangnya hari bersalju. Toushirou hanya termenung. Mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas telapak tangannya dan mulai bergumam, letih untuk menulis dan mencatat segala sesuatu yang gurunya ucapkan. Tangan kanannya terus menulis dengan cepat.

_Oh, ya ampun. Ini sangat mudah... _kalimat itu berputar di otaknya, dan terus mendengung.

"Jadi? Siapa yang bisa memecahkan soal ini?" gurunya yang kemudian berpaling ke arah murid-murid berharap ada yang mau menjawab dan menghiraukannya. Toushirou menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memantau keadaan. Dilihatnya tak ada siapapun yang mau menjawab. Sang guru hanya menghela napas dan mengedipkan matanya. Toushirou mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, Hitsugaya?" sang guru kemudian menunjukan tangannya ke arah pemuda bertubuh tak begitu besar tapi cukup ramping dengan warna rambut putih-keperakan ini. Toushirou mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis dengan begitu cepat, seolah, itu bukan hal yang begitu besar baginya.

"Bagus, Hitsugaya, sempurna seperti biasanya..." Sang guru memujinya dengan nada lesu, karena dari 35 murid, hanya Toushirou-lah yang mampu menjawab dengan sempurna. Toushirou tak mempedulikan gurunya berbicara atau tidak, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju bangku tempat ia duduk dengan santai. Mengambil pulpennya dan memasang kembali posisi tubuhnya seperti semula dengan lunglai. Hinamori berhenti mencatat, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memang **tak** begitu serius untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa? Kok melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis tapi dapat diketahui dalam pertanyaan itu menunjukan rasa penasarannya. Hinamori hanya menggeleng tersenyum padanya. Berpaling dari wajahnya. "Apa sih? Aneh..." Gumam Toushirou, mengernyitkan alisnya.

- -

Waktunya istirahat untuk makan siang. Toushirou tak pernah mau membawa bekal untuk istirahat. Setiap kali istirahat, ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon nan rindang-tempat favoritnya. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati suasana sebaik-baiknya, ia mulai menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya.

_Shirou..._

Kata itu mulai mengganggu waktu bersantainya, ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya. Ia tahu persis siapa yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Ia hanya tetap memejamkan mata dan berusaha tak menggubrisnya.

Tapi kemudian seseorang itu mulai menepuk pipinya, "Shirou! Shirou! Banguun! Istirahat itu buat makan, bukan tidur!"

Toushirou membuka matanya yang merah dan mulai menyalak bagaikan anjing yang terganggu tidurnya, "Berisik, Hinamori, aku mau istirahat sebentar, OK?" ujarnya marah.

Hinamori memasang ekspresi masam di raut wajahnya. Toushirou sudah mengetahui taktik semacam itu, ia keras kepala – tetap tak mau membuka matanya dan malah memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Bisa gak, semeniiiit aja kamu gak ngeganggu. Tenang 'dikit!"

"Ih... Shirou kok gitu sama aku?" goda Hinamori sekali lagi, dengan genit, menarik-narik lengan Toushirou. Toushirou membuka mata kirinya untuk mengintip Hinamori.

Hinamori menelungkupkan kepala diatas lengannya yang berada tepat di atas perut Toushirou dan terisak-isak menagis.

"Eh? Loh Hinamori kok nangis? Ah! Sorry-sorry, aq 'kan cuma ingin menggodamu saja, kok, nangis?"

Toushirou yang spontan melihat Hinamori menundukan kepala di atas perutnya, segera membangkitkan diri dengan memposisikan badannya bersandar di pohon. Ia meraih kedua pipi Hinamori dengan tangan hangatnya, tapi ia tak berani untuk mengangkat kepala Hinamori. Hinamori masih menundukan kepalanya. Sampai, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata,

"Wee, Shirou ketipu-Shirou ketipu Yee, katanya pinter, kok sama tipuan gitu aja bisa ke-ce-le..."

"AH?! HINAMORI!!" Toushirou marah karena merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Hinamori pun membangkitkan diri dan mulai berlari, masih meledeknya. Toushirou mengejarnya sampai kelas. Hinamori duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Udah ah, capek nih, Shirou. Kayaknya udah mau masuk, tuh!" alasannya yang jahil mulai menghalangi niat Toushirou. Memang, sedetik yang lalu, bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai.

"Kamu, nih, licik, ya. Gak pernah berubah," Toushirou bertolak pinggang dan mengernyitkan alisnya, memandang gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum nakal pada Toushirou.

-Pulang sekolah-

Waktunya pulang, _dan segera makan, kemudian tidur... waktu yang tepat, besok hari Minggu. _Pikiran itu sudah benar-benar mengetuk kepala Toushirou dan tubuh kecilnya tuk mengajaknya melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah. Langkah pertama ketika akan keluar dari pagar sekolah, Hinamori mulai memanggilnya dari belakang, berlari terengah-engah.

"Shirou! Tungguin dong!" panggilnya dari belakang. "Pulang bareng, ya!" berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Toushirou meringis sebentar, dan mulai berlari keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"SHIROU?!" panggilnya. Rupanya Toushirou menantangnya lomba lari hingga rumah.

Mereka berlari hampir setengah jalan. Toushirou berhenti sejenak menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya yang bersandar di tembok. Nafasnya sudah mulai menggerogoti tenggorokan hingga kering. Menengokkan kepalanya menghadap jalan. Mata seseorang dihadapannya itu mulai berkedip lucu padanya.

"HI-HINAMORI?!" serunya kaget. Tak disangka gadis kecil itu berdiri didepannya dengan senyumnya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu mulai menghampirinya dan mengajaknya jalan satu tujuan menuju rumah. Toushirou tak bisa menepis ajakannya. Dengan suatu keterpaksaan, ia berjalan pulang bersamanya. Rumah gadis itu dua blok dari rumahnya. Karena tak enak hati, Toushirou mengantarnya hingga sampai di rumah. Hinamori melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki berambut perak itu, berjalan memasuki rumah. Dengan senyum kecilnya sekali lagi mengantarkan Toushirou pulang kerumahnya, rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku pulang..." ucapnya ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Sapaan yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika pulang, merupakan kebiasannya sedari kecil.

"Halo, sweetie. Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?" seorang ibu yang cantik jelita menyapanya dari arah dapur.

"Baik, bu, seperti biasanya. Ng, Fuyuri kok gak kelihatan?"

"Tuh, kalo pulang bukannya cuci kaki, cuci tangan dulu, selalu saja adiknya yang ditanyain..."

"KAKAK!!" Adik perempuan kesayangannya meluncur dari tangga dan memeluk kakaknya, sambutan yang hangat bagi Toushirou, ya, seperti biasanya.

"UFF! Hey, bagaimana hari ini?"

"Baik, Kak!"

"Loh, bu. Ayah di mana?"

"Ayah ada urusan di luar kota. Katanya empat hari lagi baru kembali. Oh, ya, ibu besok juga ada urusan..."

"Besok kan' Minggu, bu."

"iya, ibu tahu. Tapi ibu juga ada panggilan dari kantor untuk lembur. Untuk besok, kamu dan adikmu berdua saja di rumah, ya?"

"Jaga rumah, bu?!" suara nyaring Fuyuri memotong pembicaraan.

"Ya..." _tapi, aku agak khawatir meninggalkan mereka, perasaan tidak enak apa ini ya? Tidak biasanya seperti ini..._

Perasaan seorang ibu yang terus meraung-raung dan membisikkan sesuatu yang menarik tapi tak bagus untuk diikuti. Sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Asiik!!" sorak mereka.

"Ayo waktunya makan malam. Ibu masak spesial hari ini, kita makan tanpa ayah, ya?"

_Biasanya juga gitu..._ pikir Toushirou. Mereka duduk hampir disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan suasana melingkupi ruangan yang tenang mereka makan malam. Toushirou sejenak menghentikan sendok makan yang akan menghampiri mulutnya itu.

"Tapi, bu. Bolehkan besok kita keluar rumah?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan santun, jikalau ibunya akan tersendak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya. Ibu pun menyelesaikan makannya dan mulai mengelap bibirnya. Dan mejawabnya dengan lemah lembut, cermin seorang ibu.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi, jangan lupa kalau akan keluar rumah, kunci pintunya. Ibu akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali besok."

"Baik, bu."

"Kakak, memangnya kakak akan kemana?" tanya adiknya dengan lugu. Wajah yang lugu itu, Toushirou takkan tertipu dengan kecerdasan seorang adik dibalik topengnya itu. Toushirou hanya mengedipkan mata kanannya. Meniupkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya, shhh, dan tersenyum padanya. Seolah ada rahasia dibalik semua itu. Sang adik hanya terdiam memalingkan matanya memandang makanannya, berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa, dan meneruskan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti.

**To be Continued...**

A/N: KYAAAAA!!!! Chapter pertama!!!! Aduh,,,,, gimana nech? Kok komunitas Bleach Indonesia kok sedikit banget???? Apalagi yang HitsuHina-nya... Gue aja bikin cerita gak ada yang ngereview!!!! Duh, kalo gitu, Come on Child!! Kita bangun komunitas Bleach Indonesia dengan cara –drum music- (eng, ing, eng) REAVIEW CERITA GUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEY! Ceritanya masih bersambung tauk!!!


	2. Ability to Prophesy The Future

**Chapter ****2**

**Ability to Prophesy The Future**

**Or**

**Your Little Sister**

Malam telah larut, seharusnya sudah saatnya tidur. Tapi lelaki rambut perak ini sama sekali tak bisa menutup matanya, walau sedetik. Ada sesuatu pikiran yang mengganjal di otaknya hingga kesampaian di hatinya, tapi apa?

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Suara pintu yang tak nyaring memang, hanya terketuk pada ketukan ketiga. Suara dari luar pintu menarik tubuh Toushirou untuk membuka pintu kamarnya itu. Membangkitkan diri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Rasanya tak mudah membangkitkan diri di tengah malam seperti itu.

Ia membuka perlahan pintunya, tak mau ada suara pintu berdenyit sedikitpun. Toushirou mengelurkan kepalanya dan menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak ada siapapun. Menghela napas, dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Toushirou sering mengalami hal ini. 2 atau 3 menit lagi pasti telepon kamarnya berdering.

_Kring...kring...kring..._

Sama seperti ketokan pintu, hanya tiga kali. Kadang ini sudah ia anggap sebagai pertanda. Pertanda yang seorang pun tak mungkin mampu menebaknya, termasuk dirinya sekalipun. Kejadian ini sudah ia alami sejak umur 5 tahun, dan itu ketika ia dan keluarganya baru pindah ke rumah itu. Pertanda ini meyakini bahwa hari esok akan ada kejadian penting, entah kejadian berbahaya atau yang menyenangkan.

Kejadian ini hanya akan membuat bulu kuduk Toushirou merinding, tapi bukan kedinginan. Membuatnya menutup mata, tapi bukan tidur. Bersembunyi, tapi bukan takut.

Toushirou tak bisa tertidur, apalagi memejamkan matanya. Ia buka tirai, dan membuka jendela. Dinginnya angin malam.

Toushirou menjulurkan tangannya keluar jendela. Bola-bola salju yang putih mulai berjatuhan menghiasi gelapnya malam di bawah sinar rembulan. Besok, seluruh kota akan berwujud putih diselimuti salju.

Terlalu dingin, hal yang baik kalau ditutup jendelanya, dan tidur berselimut yang hangat. Tidak, lelaki ini tak berpikir arah itu. Toushirou sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin dan segala sesuatu yang dingin. Ya, mungkin hatinya pun saat ini sudah semi membeku.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi. Toushirou hanya ingin melamun, mengangan-angankan sesuatu yang tak penting. Mungkinkah angan-angan dapat membawanya tidur?

Kalian tak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya pikirannya yang dapat kita baca sebagai penuntun gelapnya malam. Bukan cahaya yang terang, tapi menghangatkan.

_"Pejamkan matamu dan buka mata hatimu_

_Angin beserta air akan terpadu menjadi es_

_Cinta yang tersimpan lama dalam hati _

_Akan tumbuh menjadi kebencian_

_Bisakah kau menjaga rahasiaku, meski bukan kenyataan?_

_Mengubah dunia menjadi empasan kala_

_Ku jadikan Bumi yang menua dan renta menjagamu_

_Kikih, dan akhirnya dunia akan menutup mata dan jatuh_

_pada sisi kegelapan yang penuh misteri"_

"HACHUUU...!"

Ia mulai bersin, karena berangan-angan di depan jendela. Ia pun segera menutup jendelanya dan pergi tidur, menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut yang hangat. Esok akan jadi hari yang baru. Tersenyumlah dalam tidurmu, wahai sayangku...

- -

-Esok harinya...-

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Fuyuri mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri profesional yang takut membangunkan orang seisi rumah. Ia mulai memasuki kamar kakaknya dan mendekati tempat tidur, menghampiri kakaknya. Bibirnya mulai mendekat pada telinga kakaknya. Menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya.

"BANGUUUUN!!!"

"AKHHHH!!"

Toushirou spontan loncat setinggi dua meter ke arah beranda melewati jendela. Sepintas dia tak berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Seseorang berteriak tepat di telinganya. Meneriakan sesuatu, dan mengeluarkan kata, "bangun"?

Ia segera menghentikan pelariannya dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat, mengetahui, dan memarahi adiknya itu.

"KAU INI MAU MEMBUAT JANTUNG KAKAK COPOT, YA?! KAGET TAHU! SIALAAN...!"

Toushirou membentak sekuat-kuatnya yang ia mampu. Adiknya nyengir, tertawa melihat ekspresi seorang kakak yang loncat setinggi dua meter ke arah beranda melalu jendela hanya karena mendengar teriakan sambutan adik (yang jahil).

Wajah Toushirou seketika memerah, memandangi kelakuan adiknya itu. Fuyuri anak kelas satu SMP yang gemar sekali menjahili kakaknya, meski tak sampai menyakiti. Fuyuri mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang jahil, dan senang membuat orang kehilangan 'mood'-nya. Gadis kecil ini memiliki rambut putih-keperakan yang sama dengan kakaknya (termasuk ayahnya, kecuali ibunya), dapat menunjukan kejeniusannya dalam hal bidang penemuan, kejeniusan yang berbeda arah dengan Toushirou.

Sedangkan Toushirou sendiri, sudah memasuki masa remajanya. Tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang senang menganalisis sesuatu. Dan kadang lebih senang terlibat dalam pemecahan masalah dibanding yang ada saat ini.

"EH?! Kakak, masuk, lagi salju di luar. Nanti kedinginan loh!"

"Ng? Oh... ya..."

"Bukan 'Oh ya' tapi m-a-s-u-k."

"Iya, cerewet. Kamu ini bawel juga ya…" Toushirou tersenyum padanya. Fuyuri segera menarik kakaknya yang baru saja masuk lewat jendela dan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Ia membawa kakaknya turun ke lantai bawah.

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Kok mena..." Toushirou mengedipkan mata sejenak dan melihat ke arah meja makan.

"Loch? Siapa yang memasak sarapannya ini seingatku, ibu pergi ke kerja lembur lebih awal, kan'?"

"Masa' gak tahu siapa?!"

"T-tunggu, j-jangan-jangan, Fuyuri kau..."

"BINGGO! Aku yang masak"

_Jangan-jangan gak enak... _pikir Toushirou.

"Ayo, kak. Dicoba..."

"Ya, baik...baik..." _Sial, ini namanya pemaksaan..._

Fuyuri mendorongnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Toushirou mengangkat sendoknya dengan pelan-pelan karena ketakutan. Keringatnya mengucur di sisi pipi wajahnya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu, atau bisa dikatakan 'baby face'. Ia membuka bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata, dan memasukkan sendok makan yang berisi sesuap nasi kare buatan adiknya itu.

Hamm...

"Bagaimana, enak?"

Adiknya bertanya dengan mimik wajah penasaran. Toushirou membuka matanya dan mengunyah makanannya. Ada seseuatu yang lain pada masakan adiknya itu, aneh tapi Toushirou mengakuinya.

"Wah! Enak! Fuyuri, dari mana kau belajar memasak?"

"Aku kan' ikut ekskul memasak di sekolah..."

"WAAH! Fuyuri kau hebat! Itu baru adikku..."

Mereka tertawa mengisi keheningan hari bersalju saat itu dan di rumah itu.

"Berarti kalau ibu tak ada, kau bisa menggantikannya, ya?"

"Tentu!" Fuyuri melahap makanannya. Mereka menghabiskan masa sarapan pagi pada hari bersalju pertamanya pada tahun itu.

- -

Fuyuri menatap ke arah jendela dan terdiam, sejenak, ia menghela napasnya. Mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kedua lengannya. Matanya berkedip-kedip, berbinar-binar melihat salju yang begitu putih, menunggunya untuk bermain di luar rumah.

Kakaknya yang sedang menonton televisi, memandangnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, tapi ia tahu sesuatu. Kakaknya meringis tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kursi hangatnya dan menghampiri adiknya. Dibelainya kepala seorang adik, dengan lembut.

"Kau mau main di luar?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Fuyuri menatapnya dengan wajah memohon, mengangguk dengan perlahan. Kakaknya tersenyum menunjukan kata berarti yang tak bisa ia ucapkan. Perasaan senang Fuyuri tak tertahankan, ia memeluk kakaknya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Fuyuri kemudian beranjak pergi mengambil jaket hangatnya dan pergi keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Toushirou berdiam duduk di kursinya kembali. Memencet-mencet tombol remote tv, tak ada acara yang bagus. Ia menarik napasnya dan mematikan tv-nya. Ketika ia akan pergi berlalu ke arah kamarnya, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

Suara bel yang berbunyi berulang-ulang membuat kepala Toushirou seolah akan pecah. Ia memalingkan badannya, sambil menutup telinganya ia berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tunggu sebentar..." sahutnya dengan nada malas.

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

"IYA! IYA! SIAPA SIH?!" kesal, ia membentak seseorang dibalik pintu itu, seseorang yang ia tak tahu siapa. Toushirou membuka pintunya. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap tak percaya siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"HINAMORI?! KUROSAKI?! RANGIKU?!"

"Yo, _baby face_. Sudah lama tak berjumpa!" seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan dan tinggi semampai, memandangnya dengan senyum lebar. Rambutnya yang orange itu merupakan ciri khasnya. Ia menjumpai Toushirou ditemani dua gadis yang sudah Toushirou sangat kenal. Gadis berdada besar dan berambut coklat itu adalah Rangiku. Dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam dengan tubuhnya yang kecil mungil, Hinamori.

_Oh, iya. Gue lupa. Hari ini 'kan mereka mau ngejemputku bermain ke taman... _batin Toushirou. "Perginya sekarang?" tanya Tosuhirou

"IYA!!" mereka menyahut serentak yang membuat Toushirou merasa cukup terganggu. Tapi, Toushirou tak mengacuhkan mereka, terbesit perasaan senang yang dapat kita lihat dari wajahnya.

"Ok. Tunggu aku ganti baju dulu..."

"Hari gene, masih pake baju tidur???"

Ledekan Kurosaki berhasil membuat merah-merah tersipu malu pada wajah Toushirou. Toushirou segera berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Dan turun ke bawah dalam waktu singkat.

"Baik, aku siap! _I'm ready for more, Let's Go, buddy...!_"

Kurosaki, dan dua gadis itu hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku dan gelagat yang diperlihatkan Toushirou. Mereka berjalan setapak demi setapak, menuju taman yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Dia... tak akan tahu bahwa Sang Dewa Kematian telah menunggunya di sana...

**To be Continued...**

A/N: YAAAAA!!! Chapter dwa SELESAIII!!!!!!!! Sekali lagi, kita harus membangun komunitas Fanfic Bleach Indonesia! Dengan cara me-review cerita saya, GUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ehem, ceritanya masih bersambung kok...


	3. The Immortal Man

Disclaimer: Dengan ini saia menyatakan bahwa saia bukan Kubo Tite… tapi saudara kembar Kubo Tite… WAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKKKK!!!!!!!!! –Gila stadium: HIGH-

A/N: Wakakakakakakakk… dah berapa taon yakkk gue gak ngelanjutin ni cerita…? Setaon? Ah enggak mungkin, kebanyakan… pasti satu abad –manggut2 dengan pede- Anyway, thanks ya setia mengikuti… cerita ini akan saia selesaikan segera mungkin. Begitu juga dengan 'Ichigo's Dream' soalnya saia mu bikin fanfic yang baru… just wait and sea…

_**Sore ja… doozo ne…**_

**Chapter THREE**

**THE IMMORTAL MAN**

Dua lelaki aneh itu berdiri seolah menanti mereka. Beranjak dari duduknya yang bersandar di pohon besar sebuah taman itu. Toushirou dan yang lainnya belum menyadari hal ini, mereka tetap bercengkrama dekat ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Tangan-tangan dingin mereka berusaha membangun sesuatu yang terbuat dari salju.

Dua lelaki aneh tadi, menghampiri mereka. Toushirou dan Kurosaki berdiri menyambut mereka dengan wajah sinis.

"Siapa kau...?" Toushirou menanyakan identitas mereka.

"Heh, hey anak kecil. Nampaknya, kau dari SMA Karakura Pusat, ya?"

"HEY! KAMI TANYA KAU SIAPA?! KOK BALIK NANYA?!" bentak Kurosaki.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kurosaki. Mereka dari SMA Karakura Timur. Kau lihat pin itu?"

Kurosaki menoleh ke arah jaket salah seorang dari mereka, terdapat pin yang memang merupakan pin milik SMA Karakura Timur. Kurosaki mulai berkeringat. Ia tahu, SMA Karakura Timur memang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang badung. Pernah ada sebuah peristiwa, salah seorang guru mereka tewas karena dibunuh oleh anak didiknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam dan terpaku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Salah satu dari mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kurosaki. Dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang, bernama Abarai Renji. Dan satunya lagi memiliki kepala yang botak mengkilat, tapi memiliki tanda pada kedua matanya, seperti menggunakan _eyeshadow merah _itu bernama Madarame Ikkaku.

Abarai menghampiri mereka berdua. Detak jantung Kurosaki dan Toushirou mulai berdegup kencang diiringi keringat yang mengucur dari dahi sampai pipi. Abarai berlalu dan mulai mendekati Hinamori dan Rangiku yang sedang duduk dan bermain beberapa langkah dari arah mereka.

Toushirou menoleh kebelakang, apa yang ingin lelaki itu lakukan?. Toushirou benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinamori, ia takut Hinamori akan... - bahkan ia pun tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padanya, tapi pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

Abarai memegang dagu Hinamori yang kecil itu dan mengangkatnya hingga Hinamori terpaksa berdiri.

"Hey, gadis cantik ini siapa namanya, ya? Kenalkan nona manis, namaku Abarai Renji dari SMA Karakura Timur. Kau pasti satu sekolah dengan dua anak kecil yang di sana itu. Hmm... Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Abarai mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin Hinamori sanggupi. Bukan, masalahnya... bukan itu.

Hinamori gemetar ketakutan. Hinamori menggeleng pelan. Abarai mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hee~ jadi kau tidak mau...? Kalau beg..."

CPROOOT...!

"AP..?! SIAPA ITU...?! Cih, ANAK KECIL KURANG AJAR....!"

Toshirou melemparkan bola salju ke arahnya. Dengan pandangannya yang seperti itu, Hinamori baru melihatnya – sisi Toushirou yang seperti itu.

_Shirou...? _ ia bertanya dalam hati. _Itu Shirou? _

Abarai melemparkan tubuh Hinamori ke atas tanah. Abarai segera menghampiri Toushirou.

Selangkah...

Dua langkah...

Dan berlari...

Mengepalkan tangannya ke arah wajah Toushirou. Spontan, Toushirou melompat dan menendang punggung belakang Abarai hingga terlempar sejauh 10 meter dan menabrak tembok.

BLAARR!

"UKHHH...! Sial..."

Saat yang bersamaan, Toushirou berlari ke arahnya, melompat sekali lagi dan meninjunya.

BUAKK...

"Sekali lagi kau mengg..."

"Heh..." Abarai tersenyum pahit pada Toushirou dengan bibir yang penuh luka.

"AP...?!"

"AWAS SHIROU! DI BELAKANGMU!!!" Hinamori berteriak dengan lantang, memperingati Toushirou.

Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

BRUUUSH...

Orang berkepala botak itu membawa tongkat kayu dibelakangnya dan memukul kepala Toushirou hingga berdarah. Toushirou pingsan dengan darah merah padam mewarnai salju putih yang menjadi alas keberadaannya.

_Ap... yang terjadi...? _

Toushirou hanya sempat mengingat kejadian itu saja, dan akhirnya menutup matanya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya itu.

_Hinamori...._

Abarai dan Ikakku kabur lari melihat kejadian itu, tapi lari bukan menyesal, malah tertawa. Kurosaki segera membawa Toushirou ke tempat aman. Ia robek sehelai kaosnya kemudian ia ikatkan pada luka Toushirou, agar darah tak terus mengucur dari kepalanya.

Rangiku segera menelepon ambulans melalui telepon umum. 30 menit kemudian barulah tiba ambulans di lokasi kejadian. Suara bising ambulans dan tangis Hinamori mengundang para penduduk setempat berkerumun untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" SHIROU...!"

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Biarkan ia berlalu untuk sementara. Saat ini kita hanya dapat berdoa, memohon agar keselamatannya dapat bertahan di dekatnya." Rangiku yang pedih melihat kejadian ini segera memeluk Hinamori yang masih terisak menangis.

"Huua... Rangiku, ini salahku..."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sekalipun kedua orang itu."

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_**-Karakura Hospital Center-**_

"Sementara ini, bu. Anak ibu sedang kami rawat. Tapi, kondisinya sekarang ini..."

"Kondisinya bagaimana, dok?"

"Anak ibu, ada kemungkinan akan mengalami gegar otak..."

"APA?! Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan, dok?!"

"Ya, kami sedang mengusahakannya..."

"Dokter ini bagaimana?! Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku!"

"Sabar, pak, bu. Kami mohon maaf. Kami pun sedang mengusahakan semampu kami. Maaf, tapi jika ibu berkenan saya permisi dulu, saya akan melakukan tugas saya untuk anak ibu, tentunya yang terbaik."

"Oh tidak, Toushirou, anakku. Bagaimana ini, pak...?"

"Ya sudah, sabar ya bu. Mudah-mudahan ada keajaiban.."

"Yah, kakak akan sembuh kan'?"

"Iya, nak.. mudah-mudahan..."

Ayah, Ibu, dan adiknya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak sulungnya ini. Toushirou, mengalami gegar otak. Ada kemungkinan, ia akan mengalami amnesia sementara. Mungkinkah? Tapi, dari sini kita hanya dapat berdo'a untuk kesembuhannya. Kalian yang di sini, harus membantunya. Agar malaikat maut enggan menjemputnya.

_Mungkin..._

Gadis itu terdiam terbawa suasana kamar rumah sakit yang begitu dingin, dan tak bersuara. Hening... bahkan seseorang yang terbaring di kasurnya itu hanya terdiam terpaku. Ia mungkin takkan pernah membuka matanya.

Seandainya kalian dapat melihat, mendengar, dan membicarakan isi hati Hinamori saat ini, pasti kalian juga akan merasakan dinginnya salju yang sedang bermusim, menyelimuti kota Karakura yang telah lama membeku.

Hinamori masih setia menemani Toushirou, walau ia tak mengeluarkan kosakata untuk berbicara dengannya. Suara mesin scanner penghitung detak jantung terus berdegup seolah memberitahukan bahwa seseorang akan mati.

Perlahan, Hinamori meraih tangan Toushirou dengan lembut. Ia terus menunduk menarik nafas, dan membuka bibirnya.

_Hitsugaya, aku..._

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengatakan 'kata' itu, apa daya kekuatan yang ia butuhkan itu tak mencukupi. Ia menutup bibirnya kembali. Sekali lagi Hinamori meneteskan air matanya hingga membasahi tangan Toushirou.

Hinamori hanya dapat mengobrol dengan orang itu. Melemparkan kalimat tanya dan seru, yang percuma dikatakan karena tak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Shirou, kau sudah berbaring selama seminggu." Ucapnya dengan nada menahan tangis, terisak-isak. "Aku tak tahu saat ini kau merasa senang atau remang, sedih atau pedih, dan sakit atau merengit. Ayo, Hitsugaya, buka matamu. Shirou, banguun...!"

"Shirou, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... waktu kita berumur enam tahun, kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi kan'?"

**-FlashBack-**

_Hari itu, hari yang sama dengan hari ini. Hari spesial dari Hitsugaya yang pernah ia berikan padaku..._

_Ketika itu aku dan dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Dia-lah tetangga baruku yang baru pindah 2 blok dari rumahku..._

_Orang tuanya dan orang tuaku rupanya teman lama. Pagi itu, keluarganya berkunjung kerumahku._

"Hai! Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou! Salam kenal, namamu siapa?"

_Seseorang berambut putih-keperakan dan senyum bodohnya, datang menghampiriku. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, mengajakku bersalaman._

"Hai, juga... n-namaku... H-Hinamori Momo, s-salam kenal,"

"Loh, ada apa? Kamu sakit, ya? Kok mukamu merah dan bicaramu terbata-bata?"

"T-Tidak..."

_Saat itu ia sangat manis, lucu sekali. Kemudian, ketika kami berumur 6 tahun, kami sudah mulai bersekolah. Orang tua kami sengaja memasukan kami pada sekolah yang sama. Setiap hari, kami sering bermain bersama. _

_Hingga suatu hari aku tak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Ia datang ke rumahku dan masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela. Ketika itu orang tuaku tidak sedang di rumah. _

"AP...?! Shirou! Kenapa kau masuk lewat jendela kamar rumahku?!"

"Habis, dari tadi aku pencet belnya, tidak ada yang menjawab. Ketika kulihat jendela kamarmu terbuka, ya udah, bleeng... langsung aku masuk..."

"EH?! Gimana caranya?! Ini kan lantai dua...?! y-ya udah, terserah deh. Masuk cepetan! Di luar lagi hujan salju,"

"Ok!"

_Ia memasuki kamarku dan langsung duduk di kasurku. Tetap dengan senyum bodohnya, menatap wajahku. _

"Kamu lagi sakit, ya? Maaf ya, aku gak bawa apa-apa..."

"Loh? Shirou ini kan' masih pagi, kamu harusnya sekolah. Bolos ya..?"

"Aku kan juga bolos demi kamu, tahu! Ketika ayahku bilang kau sedang sakit, pagi-pagi aku langsung berlari kesini... Manalagi belum sempat pake' syal lagi, dingin..."

_Belum pernah seumur hidupku ada orang yang pagi-pagi begini rela bolos dan tak memakai syal hanya untuk menjenguk. Dia mengkhawatirkan aku?_

"Hachuuu...! Uhh, dingin..."

"Eh? D-dingin, ya? Ini pakai syalku, nanti kamu ikut-ikutan sakit loh...!"

"Eh, gak usah aku kan' anak jagoan! Dingin segini sih keciiil...! HACHUUU...!"

"Tuh kan! Dibilangin bandel, tunggu, aku ambilkan syal, ya?"

"Eh, gak usah, kamu lagi sakit jadi gak boleh banyak gerak..."

"Gak apa-apa, tunggu di sini, ya..."

_Aku turun dari kasur ku. Keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah. Karena terburu-buru, kakiku terselip dan jatuh dari tangga. Kakiku berdarah karena terbentur lantai bawah._

"KYAAA...!"

"Ah?! Hinamori!"

_Shirou yang mendengar jeritanku datang dan langsung menolongku. Ia membopongku sampai ke ruang tamu. Aku menangis kesakitan. Shirou sungguh baik, dia mengambil kotak P3K milikku di kamar, dan segera mengobati lukaku saat itu juga. _

"Hinamori, masih sakit?"

"Enggak, makasih ya. Kamu baik sekali...!"

Muaah...

"Ba-barusan, kau mencium pipiku???"

"Loh? Emang kenapa?"

"A-aku b-belum pernah d-dicium ce-cewek sebelumnya..."

"WAA! Shirou, wajahmu merah!"

"B-Bukan itu...!"

_Wajahnya merah membara, tersipu malu. Kalau ingat hal itu perasaanku jadi tak tenang. Acap kali aku berdoa: "Semoga dia tak ingat kejadian yang satu itu..."_

"Loh..? Hinamori, papa-mamamu mana?"

"Papa dan mama dua-duanya kerja. Sudahlah jangan tanyakan mereka lagi, aku benci mereka, mereka sama sekali tak ada perhatian padaku..."

"Kenapa? Orang tua kan' pasti sayang dong sama anaknya! Mereka pasti perhatian sama kamu, walau mungkin kamu tidak merasakannya..."

"Enggak! Shirou, mereka tidak mempedulikan aku, walaupun aku sakit..."

_Shirou terdiam mendengar kata-kataku yang seperti itu. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Ya, orang tuaku memang seperti itu, tak pernah mempedulikan aku, walau aku sakit.._

_Tapi kemudian dia menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Tatapan mata yang kuat, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang penting dan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditunda._

"Hinamori, kamu gak boleh gitu. Aku akui mungkin, saat ini perasaanmu sama denganku. Terkadang aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi, kau tahu? Aku senang bertemu denganmu, mulai saat ini kita bisa berbagi kesedihan dan kepedihan kita! Kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu dan kamu juga harus berjanji untuk selalu ada untukku, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Janji ya?"

"Ya, aku janji!"

_Dia menyodorkan kelingkingnya, ya, dia berjanji itu padaku, dan aku pun berjanji pada dirinya. Seka__l__i lagi senyum bodohnya itu tampak pada wajahnya. Meski begitu, senyumnya itu yang menghangatkan perasaanku._

"Berarti, Shirou. Kalau aku butuh bantuan aku akan menolongmu, dan kalau kamu butuh pertolongan, jangan segan-segan mintalah padaku, ok?!"

"OK!"

_Janjiku seumur hidup padanya, harusnya tak boleh lepas ataupun pecah. _

_Memang seharusnya begitu..._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Tapi Shirou, apa kau akan menolongku ketika aku dalam perasaan yang muram? Apa kau akan menolongku dengan keadaanmu seperti ini? Kalau aku... aku bersedia menolongmu saat ini, apa yang dapat kuperbuat untukmu? _Onegai, anata wo oshiete ne? _"(Translate: Aku mohon, kau mau memberitahu aku kan?)

Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis meratapi angin yang berhembus dingin pada pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Seperti sejarah yang terulang, ia mencium pipinya sekali lagi, dan beranjak pergi. Keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya apakah sudah membaik?" tanya Kurosaki dengan wajah penuh duka dan khawatir kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Hinamori hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menangis di dada Kurosaki. Kurosaki tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rangiku, dan Mizuhiro hanya bisa terpaku di bangku duduk. Dandanan menor Rangiku mulai luntur karena air mata yang menetes.

"Hinamori, maafkan aku, waktu itu aku tak menolongnya sama sekali. Maaf ya?" Suara lembut Kurosaki berdengung di telinga Hinamori. Hinamori hanya menggeleng dan tetap menangis. Itu membuat baju Kurosaki jadi basah...

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Sadness, loveness, and happiness... should be him?

_Aww, kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Seseorang melangkah keluar, menjauhiku. Itu? Sepertinya, baru saja dia mencium pipiku... begitu, ternyata dia yang mencium pipiku..._

_Sial.. pandangan mataku masih kabur. Dimana aku? Oh ya, terakhir, kepalaku dipukul oleh dua orang keparat itu. Pasti setelah itu mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aduh, seumur hidupku baru sekali ini aku masuk rumah sakit dan di infus._

Ngiik...

_Seseorang memasuki pintu? Seorang suster?_

"Eh? Dok, dokter! Pasien nomor kamar 271, Hitsugaya Toushirou telah sadar dari komanya!"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Shirou! Kau sudah sadar!"

Hinamori yang khawatir segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Air matanya masih mengucur.

"Shirou bodoh... aku sangat khawatir... kukira kau akan mati..."

"Bodoh, tak mungkin semudah itu aku mati! Janji itu--"

"Wah! Kau masih ingat!"

"Ya iyaalah, kau perempuan pertama yang pernah menciumku selain ibu dan adikku, tahu! (bahkan adikku aja gak pernah)"

"AH?! SHIROU KAU MASIH INGAT YANG ITU JUGA?!"

"Hey, hey, kenapa wajahmu merah~ kau juga mencium pipiku lagi kan, tadi?"

"EH?!"

"Ooh, dibalik tangismu itu, kau mencuri kesempatan walau sedikit pada Toushirou ya, hee~ sungguh manis..." ledek Kurosaki.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori benar-benar menyayangimu. Tujuh hari tujuh malam dia menangisimu terus.." Rangiku-san pun menimpali.

"Hey! Rangiku-san, bukankah kau pun menangis?"

"Eh, aku kan hanya menangis setetes dua tetes. Bukan dua ember kayak kamu!"

"Ee~ Hinamori-san, wajahmu merah tuh~" tambah Mizuhiro.

"Enggak!"

"Kurosaki? Rangiku? Mizuhiro? Kalian disini?"

"Euh, Dia sih terkejutnya telat...!" protes Mizuhiro.

"Hitsugaya, oh anakku! Akhirnya kau sadarkan diri, nak!"

"Ayah, Ibu?"

"Syukurlah, bu. Dia tidak terkena amnesia..." ujar sang ayah dengan bijak.

"Iya, pak!"

"Lho, bu. Fuyuri mana?"

"Tidak berubah, ya? Adiknya lagi yang ditanyain!"

_Adik satu-satunya, tuh..._

"Kakak! Aku membawakanmu coklat rasa semangka! Makanan kesukaanmu!"

"Fuyuri! Kau disitu?!" (A/N: yang dimaksud 'di situ' ;karena Fuyuri muncul dari bawah tempat tidur...)

"Tapi, pasien Hitsugaya, kau masih harus istirahat di sini... mungkin untuk seminggu lagi..."

"HE?! Dokter! Tapi kami kan' cuma cuti dari kantor selama seminggu?! Manabisa meninggalkan di-" sontak ayah dan ibu.

"Tak apa, ayah, ibu. Aku bisa kok ditinggal di rumah sakit, aku bukan anak kecil kalian lagi. Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou, sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan..."

"Ok...ok, ayah mengerti. Kalau begitu, ayah dan ibu akan berangkat kerja sekarang. Kami tinggal, ya? Oh, ya, Fuyuri, kau juga masih harus sekolah, kan?"

"Ya, Yah!"

Mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan, kecuali Hinamori.

"Hinamori? Kau masih disini?"

"Ya... kupikir kau mungkin – jadi – uhh... – apa – yang – yaaah..."

"Kesepian, maksudmu?"

"Eh? I-iya..." Ia menundukan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Yah, boleh, deh. Terserah maumu!" Toushirou tersenyum lebar padanya. Tapi Hinamori tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hinamori menengokkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"T-Tapi, Shirou... disini tidak ada kursi. A-aku harus duduk dimana, ya?"

"Hmm..." pikirnya. Ia berpikir melihat sekeliling dan mulai memegang dagu dengan tangannya. "Ah! Satu-satunya tempat, kasurku..."

"EH?! T-tapi aku-"

"Kenapa? Sudahlah kau boleh tiduran di kasurku sini, sebelahku!" ujarnya seraya tiduran di atas kasur yang kemudian menggeser badannya, menyisakan tempat untuk Hinamori.

"Eh? Gak apa-apa nih?"

"Enggak apa-apa!"

Hinamori dengan agak ragu-ragu, ia duduk di samping Toushirou. Tapi karena lelah, dengan perlahan ia mulai membaringkan badannya tepat di sebelah Toushirou. Tak kuat, ia menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya. Sementara dia tertidur, Toushirou membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinamori, menyangga badannya dengan sikut. Seksama, ia perhatikan wajah Hinamori setiap inchinya.

_Sial... aku tak bisa tidur. Pasti karena aku telah tertidur lama (koma)._

_Nh? Hinamori sudah tertidur rupanya, ya._

_Oh ya ampun, Hinamori lucu sekali ketika sedang tidur... _

_**Ayo Hitsugaya, lakukan **__**'**__**ITU**__**'**__** sekarang! Sekarang! Tidak ada yang lihat, Ini waktu yang tepat! Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa tidak melakukannya saja sekarang...?**_

Suara itu, suara sisi lain Toushirou yang mulai berbisik. Kalau kau ingin tahu, suara inilah yang acap kali memberikan pertanda atau firasat. Toushirou sendiri tak menyadari kapan, dimana, bagaimana, dan dari mana itu berasal.

_Eh? Ap.. yang kupikirkan?! WAH TIDAK! PIKIRAN KOTOR MEMPENGARUHIKU!! OH TUHAN! TOLONG AKU...!_

_AGHH! SIAL! A-AKU... AKU MENCINTAINYA, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU MAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SEPERTI ITU! AKU MASIH 16 TAHUN!!_

_**Hee... bukankah kau bilang umur 16 tahun itu sudah dewasa? Ayolah, pasti kau mau mencobanya, sedikiit... Dia pasti akan menyukainya... dan mungkin minta extra...**_

_TI-TIDAAK! Jorok-jorok...!_

Ia mengalihkan matanya pada wajah Hinamori sekali lagi. Sisi lain Toushirou, membisikan sesuatu yang membawa nafsu birahi. Keringat Toushirou mulai mengucur. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati wajah Hinamori.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Bersumbang…!!!!!!!!

Heaaaa… tinggal satu chap lagi dan smuanya akan beres!!!!!!

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

…_**Talkshow sebentar ah…**_

Zimmer: NYAAAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Tinggal satu chap lagi men!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~~!!!!

Hitsugaya: Gila lu yah…

Zimmer: ENAK AJA!!!!

Hitsugaya: Napa atuh…?

Zimmer: Gua stress tau gak kayak kepunyaan hutang… gue gak nyangka banget kalo ternyata cerita ni masih banyak yang nungguin (walopun udah satu taon lebih)…

Hitsugaya: haa… masa…? –Garingmode**ON**-

Zimmer: garing sia maneh!! Nyingkah sia ti harita abdi!!!!!! (translate: Garing kamu! Pergi dari fanfic ku!!)

Hitsugaya: ya udah –pergi-

Zimmer: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIROU-CHAN SAYAAAAAAANGGG!!!!!! AKU CUMAN BECANDA! JANGAN PERGI!!!!!!!!! –narik2 kaki shiro sampe lecet-

Hitsugaya: SETANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! LEPASIN KAKI GUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! GUE TUH MO KE TOILET!!!!!!! DAH GAK TAHAN NEEEH…!!!!!!!!!!!

Zimmer: OOO… ngomong kek dari tadi kakek…!

Ichigo: kok gue muncul dikit ya di fanfic ini…?

Zimmer: -mandang dendam- tak usah banyak2 ya…

Ichigo: HUUUU~!!!! Kenapa sih?! Loe sinismen gitu sama gue??? Gue kurang ganteng apa coba!!

Zimmer: -muntah- Gue eneg denger lo…!

Ichigo: Nah… ntu efek kegantengan gue!

Zimmer: HOEEEEKKK!!!

Tokek: Hoy!! Loe ngapain majikan gue jadi hamil gini?

Zimmer: Enak aja gue hamil! Gue tuh **COWOK**! Masa' hamil!!

Tokek: ya kali aja **HEMAPRODIT!**

Zimmer: Sialan! Mau gue gempur pake cacing kremi loe…???!!!

Tokek: -ngacir- I'M OFF~!!!

Zimmer: dasar!!! Punya asisten kagak bener!!!!!! –ngomel2 sendiri-

Ikakku: Hoy, jim, gue gak sejahat itu kali ma orang…! Masa' gue ngebabug kepalanya si hitsugaya-taichou sih!

Renji: Iya nih!! Imej gue bisa rusak gara-gara loe, jim!

Zimmer: -sigh- terus… terus aja salahin gue…

Renji & Ikakku: Emang lu yang harus disalahin!!!!!!!!!

Zimmer: -pura2 gak denger- baik pemirsa… saia akan baca **REVIEW** anda di sekilas info…

Renji & Ikakku: LOE DENGERIN KITA GAK SIHHH…????!!!!!!

Zimmer: -kacang mahal- review pertama dari **KeiraLionel**… HYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! –ngeluarin pistol ala Hiruma- _**BLAR!! BLAR!!!**_ Saia memang sudah memikirkan hal itu…! saya mau bikin cerita baru HitsuHina yang ceritanya kayak gitu…! Tapi mau humor/parody dan rencananya kurang lebih ada yaoi (walopun pairing HitsuHina)…! Just wait and sea!! _**BLAR!!! BLAR!!!! BLAR!!! BLAR!!!! BLAR!!! BLAR!!!!**_

Renji & Ikakku: -pelukan en gemeteran-

Renji: Ikakku…! Gue attut liat jim serem kayak gitu!!!!!!

Ikakku: Gue juga…

Renji & Ikakku: -semaput-

Ichigo: -swtddp- Ok… review selanjutnya dari **sa3**, waduh…? IchiRuki…? –blush- loe bener mo bikin, jim?

Zimmer: entar, mikir dulu… -cengo ala patrick-

Ichigo: -sigh- begonya gak ketulungan…

Hitsugaya: review selanjutnya gue donk, yang baca!

Ichigo: Anak kecil maen AYUNAN aja sana! Gak usah ikut2 masalah orang tua deh!

Hitsugaya: -pandang benci nan mematikan- LOE MAU GUE SATE…????!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: AMPUNNNN NYAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! –langkah kaki seribu (lho?)-

Hitsugaya: Review selanjutnya dari… **Hinamori_Miuki, **ku…ku…ku… -ketawa ala Keroro Gunso- ternyata gue tuh mempesona banyak orang, euy…

Zimmer: -kabel listrik kepala baru nyambung- HAHHH…????!!!! ORANG CEBOL KAYAK ELO…???!!!!!!

_Sedetik kemudian…_

Zimmer: -ditendang melayang, sangking jauhnya cuma terlihat seperti kilau bintang- GOMENNASAIIII~~!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: Makanya hati-hati ama gue… -megangin kaki yang cenut2an- Ugh… keras juga bokongnya…

Tokek: mumpung Hitsu lagi kesakitan… Nah, review selanjutnya dari **Sahara ZhafachieQa,** Hueeh…! Selaku asisten saia mewakili majikan mengucapkan terima kasih! Hhe? Pasang iklan? Boleh juga…

Zimmer: -balik naek bajai- sotoy lu… sialan nih si shirou itu… kaki gue sampe pincang gini…

Tokek: majikan gak papa?

Zimmer: Gak pape pale lu peang?! Lu gak liat kaki gue panjang atu kayak gini?? (lha?)

Tokek: Hebat juga tuh tendangan… majikan beruntung lho!

Zimmer: beruntung gimane?

Tokek: Beruntung! Gak kayak korban sebelumnya! Korban sebelumnya empat rusuk patah, kepala retak, jantung copot… dan…

Zimmer: STOP! Gue gak mau denger! (terlalu sadis tuk mendengarnya) Review selanjutnya… datang terbang dari **Hinamori Fenette,** Hinamori mank pinter acting… dia belajar dari gue kok…

Tokek: -monyongin bibir 20 cm- emmm… yang tukang bo'ong nih bisa aja…

Zimmer: -ngelempar sendal jepit-

Tokek: -kena kepala- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zimmer: Ehem… yah… sendal jepit si Ichigo yang gue pinjem tuh… biarin ah. Nah review selanjutnya datang naek angkot dari **yuki_aZza,** YEAHHHH!!!!!! GUA PASTI TETEP SEMANGAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –background api plus kilat dan badai-

Ichigo: -berlarian ala selaw mosien- SENDAAAALLLL JEPIIITTTTT GUEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAALIIIIKKIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zimmer: Hhoa?! –Kabur-

Hinamori: kacau nih para cowok disini…

Hitsugaya: -blush- kok, kamu disini?

Hinamori: Eh, Shiro-chan! Dipanggil mama tuh! Dah sore! –menjewer toshiro-

Hitsugaya: Ehh!! Tunggu!!! –diseret- AWWWW~!!! ATIIT~~!!!

Ichigo: GYAAAAAH!!! Si kepala uban-, eh, maksudnya si Toshiro mo dibawa pergi!!

Zimmer: Cuma satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya…

Ichigo: apa?

Zimmer: -grin- potong telinganya!!!!!! –nyiapin gunting-

Hitsugaya: SETAN! LOE KIRA TELINGA GUE TELINGA BABI!!!

Tokek: Mumpung lagi pada ribut, kita lanjutin baca reviewnya, dari **.., **Oke nie chappy tiga dah dateng…! Tenang ja! Tinggal satu chappy lagi bakal selesai kok!

Bykakuya: review selanjutnya datang dari…

Tokek: -sewot plus ayan dan muntah darah (disingkat: **SHOCK**)- NOOOO!!! KUCHIKI TAICHOU NGAPAINN DISINI…???!!!!!!!

Byakuya: KYAAAAAHH~!!! ADA **TOKEK** BISA NGOMONG!!! –semaput-

Tokek: …???

Zimmer: -masih memperebutkan Toshiro- the last but not least tuk **Ferri-chan…!** Eng…? Suka ma fanfic ato orangnya…? –dicipok sendal Ichigo di kepala _BLEUUTAKK!!!_-

Ichigo: Lo tu yee gak da bosen-bosennya godain cewek! Tampang keren kayak gue dong baru loe bisa godain cewek!!!

Zimmer: -hamil, eh, muntah- HOEEEEKKK!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: -nangis darah AB**- ANYWAY… REVIEW AJA SEBELUM GUE TERBELAH DUA…**

_BREEEEEEEKKK!!!_

All: Aww… Shiro-chan… ro… bek…


	4. Yesterday, Today, and Forever

Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei… med puasa… (lho?)

**WARNING ****(WARung Neng niNING):** "H2C DIPERBOLEHKAN DI CHAPTER INI, KARENA CHAPTER INI SANGAT EKSPLISIT, TIDAK RASIONAL, DAN **'BERLEBIHAN'. **HARAP MEMPERSIAPKAN MENTAL ANDA!" –ngusirin anak kecil- "CHAPTER INI JUGA TAK BAIK UNTUK KEMAJUAN BANGSA."

_

* * *

Episode perdana: Getting Merried's Last Chapter,_

**Chapter ****4**

**Yesterday, today, and Forever**

_These feelings are trying to boiled my head up!_

_It's really annoy me..._

_**

* * *

**_

-Dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, musim semi...-

Di sekolah...

Akhirnya~ lulus-lulusan telah tiba! Hinamori dan Toushirou berhasil mendapat nilai ujian terbaik! Kini saatnya mereka masuk universitas favorit.

_Hari terakhir masuk sekolah..._

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" Toushirou berteriak dari belakang Hinamori, terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia berlari dari tadi mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari satu orang.

"Eh? Shirou? Ada apa? Kok terengah-engah begitu?"

"Huff... kau ini aku cari-cari kemana saja sih?"

"Ano, ada apa ya, mencariku?"

Wajah Toushirou mulai memerah mengingat hal yang akan ia sampaikan itu dan berusaha berpaling dari hadapannya. Ketika ia berbalik, Kurosaki, Rangiku, dan Mizuiro sudah berada di situ bersembunyi di balik pohon. Rangiku melambai-lambaikan tangannya kebawah dan ke atas, seolah berkata 'Ayo cepat! Dia menunggumu agar kau berkata yang sejujurnya!'

Toushirou yang melihat hal itu, membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Tapi kemudian ia mengontrol dirinya dan menarik nafas panjang, mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Shirou? Ada apa?" Hinamori bertanya dengan wajah lugunya. Mendengar suara lucu Hinamori, Jantung Toushirou benar-benar berdegup kencang lagi. Duk-duk... duk-duk...

"Ah, Tidak. Hinamori, ng... bisa kamu temui aku nanti sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu, boleh ya?"

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak katakan sekarang saja?"

"Ti-TIDAK BISA!"

"Eh?!"

"Pokoknya ikuti perintahku!"

"...O-okay..." _Shirou aneh sekali. _Pikir Hinamori. _Tapi, Shirou, terlihat lebih gagah setelah dua tahun akhir-akhir ini...__ apa karena tingginya yang sekarang melebihi tinggiku ya? _

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya sudah berlalu pergi melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. _Dasar..._

_**

* * *

**_

Pulang sekolah, ketika matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di sisi barat, anak berambut putih itu tersenyum melihat gadis itu berlari-lari ke arahnya. Melambaikan tangannya. Ia membangkitkan diri yang bersandar di pohon dan kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Shirou! Maaf aku telat!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun belum lama ada disini..."

"Ngh, oh ya, k-kau mau b-berbicara tentang apa?" Wajah Hinamori memerah, melihat sekeliling hanya mereka berdua.

"Oh itu... Tutup matamu.."

"EH?! Untuk apa?!"

_CHUUG...!_

Toushirou menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Awalnya Hinamori cukup tercengang. Tapi, ia mendorong lebih kuat Toushirou untuk mendekat padanya. Toushirou memeluk pinggang Hinamori kuat-kuat. Sejenak Hinamori menghentikan ciumannya.

"Jadi, Shirou? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, tapi wajahnya tetap saja memerah.

"Hinamori, aku mencintaimu..."

"Ya, Hitsugaya Toushirou, aku juga mencintaimu..." Mereka meneruskan kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan dari awal.

_Di sisi lain..._

"Hey-hey! Lihat! Hitsugaya dan Hinamori berciuman!" Asano berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berhasil mengundang temannya yang lain untuk melihat pemandangan **indah** dari jendela sekolah.

"Wah! Benar! Akhirnya, Toushirou dan Hinamori pacaran juga ya?" salah seorang dari mereka berteriak.

"Iya, padahal kan sudah lama mereka saling menyukai, tapi baru sekarang ya, pacaran!" seorang lain berbicara.

"Wah, so sweet...!" para wanita berteriak histeris.

"Shh...! kalian bisa menghancurkan acara mereka, tahu!" Asano menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya untuk menghentikan keributan.

_**

* * *

**_

_Begitulah akhir dari flashback masa kini. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pada kehidupan mereka 5 tahun kemudian._

_**

* * *

**_

"Shirou! Sarapan!"

"Iya, sayang!" Toushirou berteriak dari lantai dua karena mendengar panggilan dari istri tersayangnya. Ia turun ke bawah dan langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Pagi, Shirou sayang, manisku, cintaku!" sapa Hinamori hangat mencium pipi Toushiro.

"Pagi, sweetheart."

"Shirou, tidurmu nyenyak sekali semalam. Pasti kau lelah, ya?"

"Iya, kemarin kan, hari pernikahan kita..."

"Oh, ya. Hari ini aku masak spesial untukmu,"

"Oh, benarkah~?" Toushirou mengelitik pinggang istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Shirou! Geli ah!"

Toushirou senang sekali menggoda istrinya itu. Dia hanya tertawa melihat istrinya merasa geli, ia tahu kelemahan istrinya.

"Udah Shirou! Ayo makan!" Istrinya berusaha menghentikan sifat jahil suaminya. Toushirou menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai sarapan bersama istrinya. _Waw... hebat! Makanannya enak..._ Pikir Toushirou.

"Oh, ya. Hinamori. Besok kita honeymoon-"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh', besok kita bulan madu... kan?"

"Ya, ke Bali, kan?"

"I-Iya... aku sudah menyiapkan tiketnya, dan seseorang yang di sana (Fuyuri) sudah mendaftarkan nama kita di hotel,"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya," Toushirou memotong kalimatnya sendiri dan memandang jam. "Wah! Gawat! Aku harus berangkat kerja! Bye, sweetheart, aku berangkat dulu. Muahh.." Toushirou mencium dahi istrinya dan segera mengambil jasnya. Ia berangkat keluar, naik mobil pribadinya dan kemudian berangkat.

"Eh, dasar! Maen nyosor trus pergi!" Gumam Hinamori sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

_**

* * *

**_

-Esok pagi...-

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori telah menikah sekarang. Tapi mereka belum berani tidur satu ranjang (Hinamori sih belum, tapi Toushirou udah kebelet... XD). Rencananya, mereka akan melakukannya pada saat honeymoon.

Hinamori mengendap-endap ke kamar sebelah, kamar suaminya. Ia hampiri kasur tempat suaminya tidur, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Ia belai pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Sayang, selamat pagi. Ayo bangun, jadi honeymoon-nya, gak?"

"Oh, good morning sweetheart~" Toushirou bangun dan langsung memeluk istrinya, menggodanya. Hinamori hanya tertawa geli.

"Iiih, udah, ah, jangan ngelindur. Siap-siap, gih! Sebentar lagi taksi bandara akan menjemput kita, aku sudah membereskan barang-barang kita,"

"Mm... ayolah... masih lama kok, kita main sebentar ya~ Hinamori, my sweetheart~"

"Ahh, nanti mainnya! Buat nanti, mainnya. Mandi dulu, sana!"

"Ah, iya deh," Toushirou melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. Sebelum masuk, ia menoleh sebentar ke belakang. "Sayang, kau mau mandi berdua denganku?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"Eh?! Ah! Sudah-sudah masuuuk!" Wajah Hinamori benar-benar memerah. Ia mendorong Toushirou dari belakang untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Toushirou hanya tertawa melihat Hinamori seperti itu. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi yang ia belakangi dan mulai menyalakan shower kamar mandinya.

Hinamori menarik napas panjang, menepuk dadanya. _Huff... Shirou, mainnya buat nanti di Bali, saat bulan madu kita, ya... _Hinamori berbicara dalam hati. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia dan Hitsugaya pacaran ketika lulus-lulusan dari sekolah menengah atas. Kalau mengingat hal itu, pipi Hinamori mulai jadi merah.

"Eh?! Kok kejadian itu teringat lagi olehku, ya?! kyaa...! jadi deg-degan," Hinamori bergumam. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya bersama Hitsugaya. Ia berteriak histeris sendiri dalam hati, menggelengkan kepala. Ketika ia pegang pipinya sendiri, uwaah... badannya panas.

_**Beem... beem...!**_

"Ah! Shirou, cepetan mandinya! Taksinya udah datang tuh!"

"Tenang aja, say, taksinya bisa nunggu kok..." Jawab Toushirou dengan santai.

Suara shower yang terus mengucur, hingga 30 menit lamanya. Hinamori hampir kesal dibuatnya karena harus menunggu selama itu.

Suara shower yang berhenti diiringi suara pintu kamar mandi bergeser. Toushirou keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Hinamori yang menunggunya di depan pintu, spontan terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan pipi yang memerah padam. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Toushirou dari bawah sampai ke atas, _oh, ya, ampun... _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hinamori, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

" ... " Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi! Hinamori!" Toushirou memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan menggoyang-goyangnya berkali-kali. Hinamori tak menjawab apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya merah dan gemetar. "Hinamori? Kamu sakit, sweetheart?" tanya Toushirou sekali lagi.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kamu..."

"Eh? Hinamori-?"

"SO CUTE...!!!!" Teriak Hinamori histeris ala fansgirl dan langsung merangkul Toushirou yang masih kebingungan (dan belum pakai baju, basah pula). "Shirou, kamu lucu sekali..." lanjutnya.

"Lucu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Rambutmu yang putih keperakan itu!"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan rambutku??" tanyanya sambil memegangi helai rambut yang ada diatas kepalanya itu.

"Rambutnya basah terkena air~"

"Oh itu..." Puas mendengar jawaban Hinamori, ia tertawa terkikih-kikih di hadapan istrinya, istrinya pun turut tertawa mendengar suaminya tertawa. Toushirou pun segera berlalu ke kamar sebelah dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Istrinya memebereskan koper yang kemudian siap untuk dibawa pergi. Setelah selesai, Toushirou membawakan kopernya itu dan segera turun ke bawah, disusul istrinya tepat dibelakangnya. Toushirou menggeret kopernya, mula-mula turun dari tangga hingga ke luar pagar untuk menemui taksi...

"AP...?! FUYURI!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! D-D-D-DAN INI....?!"

"Ada apa, say-... Fuyuri-chan?!"

"Mobilku siap mengantar anda, tuan, nyonya... free love for new couple!"

"AP..?! Ini mobilmu kan?! Taksi yang kupesan kemarin mana?!"

"Ah~ kakak, aku membatalkannya dan sengaja datang ke sini dengan mobilku - kali ini aku yang jadi supir!!"

"Se-sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?!"

"He~ kakak, aku ini sudah berumur 19 tahun~ tentu saja ada izin mengemudi, kalau ada izin mengemudi, berarti aku lulus tes menyetir..."

"Wah! Fuyuri-chan! Dekorasi mobilnya romantis sekali, thank you~!"

"Sama-sama, kakak ipar. Well, skip the babling, let's go..."

"Yang bener nih, kamu bisa nyetir, entar rusuh loh..." gumam Toushirou pada dirinya sendiri. Fuyuri mendengarnya, hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia hanya tertawa terkikih-kih dalam hati.

Dalam perjalanan, Toushirou benar-benar memperhatikan setiap inchi adiknya itu. Ia mengawasi betul gerak-gerik adiknya. Hingga di bandara...

"Yah, aku tidak menduga akan berkata seperti ini, tapi... terima kasih, ya!"

"Sama-sama, kak. Nah, ayo, cepat, nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Oh, ya, emm... 3 hari lagi aku akan menjemput di sini," ia sempat menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia berbalik dan menengok ke belakang, "Nanti kalau pulang, hati-hati dengan bayinya. Untuk kakak, jangan menghabiskan susu anakmu sendiri, ya~" Fuyuri nyengir diiringi pelariannya menuju mobil.

"AWAS KAU FUYURI! PULANG HONEYMOON AKU AKAN MENGAHAJARMU!!!" Teriak Toushirou mengancam adiknya yang terus berlalu mengejeknya. Hinamori hanya tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

_**

* * *

**_

Perjalanan yang begitu panjang memang, butuh 8 jam untuk menempuh perjalanan dari kota Karakura menuju Bali, Indonesia. Ini negeri paling indah, Zamrud Khatulistiwa – itulah yang dunia katakan. Kekayaan alam yang melimpah ruah, dan daya tarik pariwisata yang merupakan penghasil utama negara ini. Membuat bangga penduduk di dalamnya.

Toushirou yang masih ada didalam pesawat pun turut hanyut ketika melihat keindahan alam Indonesia dari pemandangan atas. _Oh, tak heran mereka menyebutnya Negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa..._ pikir Toushirou. Ya, memang benar. Jika kau melihatnya dari pemandangan atas, pulau-pulau yang terhampar di atas laut akan terlihat seolah-olah pecahan batuan zamrud di atas air laut nan biru. Toushirou hanya tersenyum ketika ia tahu Indonesia merupakan negeri yang indah, dan tentu saja itu jauh dari perkiraannya.

Ketika pesawat telah mendarat, kedua pengantin baru ini ternyata telah disambut di ujung pintu keluar bandara. Penyambut itu membawa papan nama tertulis 'Hitsugaya couples'. Toushirou tersenyum ketika ia tahu, sang penyambut itu memiliki wajah yang sudah tak asing baginya. Itu rekan kerjanya, GOTA (A/N: Aha! It's me!). Ia pernah bertemu dengannya ketika orang itu datang berkunjung ke kantor tempat ia bekerja sebagai tenaga ahli tambahan sementara.

"Oy-oy, Gota, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hai! Hitsugaya-kun! Uh, ini perintah adikmu, Fuyuri. Lagipula, Aku tinggal di daerah sini."

"Oh, begitu... eh, iya, perkenalkan, ini istriku!" Toushirou memperkenalkan istrinya yang dari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh.. ini istrimu. Cantik sekali, sayang, dia mau saja jadi istrimu, ya!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Ah, enggak, bukan apa-apa kok..." Keringat nya mengucur dari dahi hingga dagu.

"S-salam kenal, aku Hitsugaya Momo..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Pria beruntungmu itu sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku," Toushirou rupanya ketika ia berada dikantor, senang sekali menceritakan tentang Hinamori, euh... maksudku Momo. Momo hanya menundukan kepala dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

_**

* * *

**_

Gota mengantarkan mereka naik mobil pribadinya menuju hotel yang ada di Kuta, Bali. Setelah sampai, Gota melambaikan tangannya dan memberitahukan bahwa pukul 5 sore ia akan menjemput mereka kembali untuk acara makan malam. Toushirou melambaikan tangannya kembali seraya mengusirnya untuk segera pergi. Gota nyengir dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Toushirou, "Sudah kebelet, ya?". Sontak, wajah Toushirou berubah merah seperti tomat. Toushirou tak bisa marah, tapi juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya, perkataan yang diucapkan Gota adalah benar.

"Shirou! Ayo!" Momo memanggil namanya dari arah ruang utama atau Big Hall hotel tersebut. Toushirou pun masuk dan menggandeng tangan Momo untuk segera menghampiri resepsionis dan segera mendaftar ulang atau check in.

Seorang bell boy kemudian mengantarkan mereka dengan senantiasa ke kamar mereka. Kalau diperhatikan, memang ini merupakan hotel mahal berbintang lima. Dekorasi indah dan eksklusifnya itu sepertinya yang terbaik di Bali. Sementara itu, suami istri yang baru saja menikah ini sudah sampai di kamarnya. Bell boy memberitahu dan menunjukan beberapa hal di kamar tersebut. Yah, apa yang akan ditunjukkan bell boy itu tidak penting, sekarang yang penting adalah bagaimana mereka menjalankan malam pertamanya (ngeres).

Mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur mereka yang mewah dan empuk. Walau begitu, beberapa waktu, ruangan hanya mereka acuhkan, terdiam dan hening. Tak ada suarapun yang menggema meskipun suara berbisik. Karena, kini mereka hanya berdua di kamar itu. Mungkin mereka masih sedikit gugup.

"Momo," "Shirou," Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Bertatapan dan kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka kembali.

_**Shirou-chan~ kenapa kau tak melampiaskannya sekarang? Ini waktu yang tepat...**_

_**Ketika kau berumur enam belas tahun, kau ingin mempraktekannya kan'? **_

_**Ayo, lakukan secara perlahan... jangan sampai menyakitinya, masih ada waktu sampai makan malam~ yang kau lakukan hanyalah mendekatinya dan membawanya tidur bersamamu di atas ranjang...**_

Suara itu lagi, suara yang hanya Toushirou seorang yang mampu mendengarnya, suara dari sisi lain Toushirou memanggil hasratnya kembali. Toushirou takkan menolaknya kali ini, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya umurnya sudah mencukupi untuk itu. Lagipula, ia sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang, jadi takkan apa-apa.

Toushirou tersenyum sendiri, ia mendekati istrinya secara perlahan. Menggeser badannya untuk lebih mendekatinya kembali, ia pegang tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Ia mencium istrinya dimulai dari pipi hingga lehernya. Istrinya hanya bisa mendesis seolah mengeluarkan efek 'silent scream'. Toushirou membawanya tiduran di atas kasur. Tanpa sadar, kini Toushirou sudah berada di atas badan Momo, menciuminya dari bibir, bergeser ke pipi hingga leher. Toushirou tersenyum ketika istrinya hanya membisikan namanya berulang kali di telinganya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Sial, suara pintu itu mengganggu acara saja. "Shirou, pintunya.." bisik Momo.

"Ah... jangan pedulikan, kita lanj—"

Tok...tok...tok...

"AGH! Sial! Siapa sih?!"

Toushirou yang kesal kemudian loncat turun dari kasur dan segera menghampiri pintu kamar utama. Ia membuka pintunya dan seorang bell boy berdiri di hadapannya, senyum ramah nampak di wajahnya.

"Euh, permisi pak, maaf mengganggu. Anu, ada yang ketinggalan.." bell boy tersebut menggeret kereta dengan sebuah kue besar di atasnya. "Maaf, ini persembahan gratis dari kami untuk pengantin baru,"

Kue yang sangat cantik. Kue itu terdiri dari tiga lapis bolu coklat, hmm... ada hiasan cream berwarna pink, biru dan putih di atasnya. Kemudian cream bunga-bunga dipinggir bolu yang membuatnya semakin indah dipandang dari sudut manapun, lezaaat...

Sekali lagi senyumnya tersirat di wajah lugu bell boy tersebut. Mata Toushirou terbuka lebar diiringi ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih banyak, ya!" balas Toushirou, "Tolong ditaruh di dalam.." Bell boy tersebut menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Toushirou dan langsung pergi dengan izin mohon diri. Tapi bell boy itu sungguh baik, walau ditawari tip oleh Toushirou, ia menolaknya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Toushirou.

Setelah beberapa jenjang berlalu, Toushirou menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan menguncinya. Ia berkedip nakal pada istrinya, "Kita lanjutkan lagi?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya yang sederhana berhasil membuat pipi istrinya merah, ia mengangguk perlahan.

Ketika hendak mereka melanjutkan acara mereka kembali, Momo tertarik untuk melirik jam. "HAH?! Sudah jam empat sore!! Shirou, ayo cepat kita siap-siap!"

"Hm? Siap-siap apa, sayang~?" suara serak Toushirou yang mencoba menggoda Momo kembali. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya istrinya coba katakan. Tapi ia masih saja tak mau pergi makan malam, katanya itu bisa dibatalkan dan dilaksanakan esok, sedangkan ACARA-nya tidak. Toushirou langsung menelepon Gota untuk membatalkan makan malam dan diundur menjadi esok hari.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Toushirou memandangi istrinya dengan tersenyum. "Nah, sudah kubatalkan, apa yang mau kau katakan, sekarang?"

"Euh, y-yah, a-aku tak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula malam ini kita punya kue, kan?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum tapi juga tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tersipu malunya.

Ya, benar. Darah panas dari tubuh Toushirou sekarang sedang bergejolak, ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Nah, kita tak boleh mengintip adegan ini. Kita akhiri saja ceritanya... ;P

_**THE END... ???**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author Notes:**

For Sorry...

YEESS! Finally! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfics-ku~ untuk teman-teman, maaf ya ceritanya gak begitu memuaskan. Sebenarnya aku masih punya cerita panjang, tapi... aku takut kalian udah pada bosen, so, aku mengakhiri ceritanya dengan agak canggung, sebab aku benar-benar-**BENAR** tidak tahu harus seperti apa aku mengakhiri ceritanya. I'm truly sorry...

Okay, that's all for today, Good bye!, Adioz!, Sayonara!, Adieu!, Auf Wiedersehen!, Arrivederci!, dan … DADAH!!!

Oh, ya… aku juga mempersembahkan puisi. Check this out!

[UNTITLED]

_Memandang sunyi sisi dunia sendirian  
Ingin rasanya berjumpa dengan seseorang  
Perasaan yang beku dan hati buatan  
Takkan mungkin membuat teman kita datang_

_Kata-kata tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku  
Masa akan menenggelamkan kita dalam kegelapan lalu  
Buang rasa takutmu itu  
Aku ada disini untuk menemanimu_

_Itulah gunanya sahabat  
Menulusuri jalan akhirat yang panjang  
Untuk menemukan engkau yang ada disana  
Dibuai rasa takut dan haus kehangatan_

_Sekarang kau tak akan mengerti  
Tapi jika suatu saat nanti  
Ketika seluruh alam sudah mati  
Maka aku dan kamu mungkin takkan bersemi kembali_


End file.
